


meltdown

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Drabble, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: Izuru Kamukura has a meltdown and a flashback all in one.





	meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 11 AM while I had flashbacks  
> Really just a big ol vent fic  
> Please read the tags, this is... A lot more descriptive than my past vent fics

The camera stands in front of Izuru, the flash going every few minutes, snapping pictures of him.  
Komaeda is off in a distance, talking with Fuyuhiko while Mahiru stands behind the camera, snapping the pictures.  
Izuru can't get himself to move, his red eyes remain wide and staring at the ground.  
He hates being watched.  
Hates being recorded.  
Hates the bright lights and the feeling of unsteadiness in his hands.  
This is a new feeling.  
Everything is suddenly too loud, like his brain turned up the volume setting as Izuru glances around frantically, looking for an escape.  
He knows what happens next.  
 _Snap._  
Being forced onto the ratty bed. The lights are too bright, blaring down onto the body of a barely dressed seven year old.  
Hajime's body. Yet also Izuru's.

  
 _Snap_.  
The older man, the director, barking orders to other men.  
Saying that Izuru is too fussy.  
They tie his hands behind his back.  
Izuru is stuck on the bed.  
It creaks when he moves.

  
 _Snap._  
Another young girl is forced out of the cold back room.  
She is younger than Izuru.  
She is crying.  
Izuru's going to cry, too.

  
 _Snap._  
The girl is forced on top of Izuru.  
He has to pretend to be obedient so they don't get hurt.  
He'll be in pain either way, but maybe the girl won't.  
Izuru stays quiet.

  
 _Snap._  
"Please stop taking pictures of me," Kamukura whispered softly. Mahiru does not hear him.

  
 _Snap._  
The red light on the camera turns on, and the girl goes to work.  
Izuru squirms, bites his lip.  
He wants to die.  
Anything but this. Anything, anything, anything.  
 _Please don't take my clothes off, anything, anything, anything but that._

  
 _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. **Snap.**_  
 _"Stop taking pictures of me! Stop looking at me, stop looking at me, stop looking at me!"_ Izuru cries out, clutching his long, silky hair in his hands and tugging.  
He pulls, and feels nothing.  
Pulls harder.  
Nothing.  
It's too much, this place is too much.  
The colors blur together, Izuru feels out of control.  
 _No one ever listens._  
He cries, pulls, jumps, and screams.  
He doesn't want to remember.  
"Make it stop, make it stop, _make it stop!!_ " He screams again.  
A hand reaches out to touch Izuru, and he slaps it away.  
"P, please don't touch me," he sobs out, he can barely make out the colors of Mahiru through the tears and the lights, "Anything but that, no more videos, no, no, no, _no!_ "  
He can barely make out Sonia's voice among the other's, even though she's yelling.  
He can hear the girl's voice and his own crying.  
Sonia is telling people to move away, telling Mahiru to shut the camera off.  
Kamukura doesn't know if she did.  
Something is thrown over him, it's soft and green. A ratted old thing, but Izuru recognizes the texture.  
His blanket.  
He keeps it over his head and falls to his knees, clutching it in his hands as soft hands come to his face and place sunglasses on his face.  
They wipe away Izuru's tears gently, and a familiar voice encourages him to breathe.  
Nagito.  
After a few minutes, Izuru takes the blanket off his head and takes a deep breath, analyzing Komaeda carefully.  
It's still bright, but not as bright.  
"Ha, I'm sorry, I forgot..." Komaeda says quietly, "I should be more careful... Mahiru said she's sorry, though."  
"It's.... Okay. I'm fine now."  
Komaeda smiles, and his worries melt away.  
Those days are far in the past.


End file.
